Spilled Sand
by WebbedWings
Summary: TRHG time travel fic! Lord Voldemort has been killed, and Hermione is looking forward to her last year at Hogwarts. With her new timeturner and gained authority, the young witch sets off to start the year smoothly. Time has other things in mind for her.
1. Friends, broken bones, and threats

Phoenix: Just a short little Tom/Hermione story. I may make it longer, but I may not, so don't expect anything. It's better that way. Don't own Harry Potter Books/Movies, or anything within them.

* * *

Hermione Jane Granger shot up in bed. Today was the day she was going to go to Hogwarts, and she wasn't going to be late. She hopped out of bed, and skipped to her closet. Her last year at Hogwarts...Hermione could only _dream_ of how wonderful it would be. Not only was she the Head Girl, but, she was also best friends with Harry Potter: The Boy Who Killed Lord Voldemort.

Yes, Harry had succeeded in destroying all the horcruxes, and the dark wizard himself. Not alone, of course. Hermione had been beside him the whole way, and had helped him a great deal. The whole world knew, and would no longer look down upon 'the little mudblood', but would look up upon the girl who saved them from death, or a fate much worse than so.

Smiling, the seventeen year old took out a trunk and began packing her things. This year, she would have authority over the whole school. Everything was perfect now. The war was over, Harry and Ginny were together happily, Ron had got through his stage of insecurity, and Hermione had a new timeturner. Laughing, she finished packing, and went to take a shower.

* * *

Hermione heaved her trunk into the back of the car, and went to sit in the passenger seat. She couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. She would finally get to see Harry, and Ron, Ginny, and Lavender, _and_, of course, her books. The wonderful rows and rows of endless books, each with their own unique smell and bindings. She'd sit there for hours and hours and read with no interruptions, alone in her very own Head Girl room.

The teenage witch was jerked out of her reverie when her dad started the car. Reaching forward, Hermione turned on the radio and waved back at her mom. Too bad she couldn't come, but she had to stay home with the new baby, Braden. Well, it wasn't like her mom was missing out on anything, anyway. Hermione alone went into the train station, as her parents only drove her there.

Hermione sighed loudly and turned up the volume to the radio. She really did think too much. Letting her mind absorb the music, she drifted off into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of the wonderful year she was going to have...

"Hermione...Hermione..._Hermione_! We're here. Wake up. Your friends are probably waiting."

Hermione's eyes snapped open at the sound of her dad's voice. Bloody hell. The ride had seemed, like, five minutes long. With one last look at the radio (her music!), she kissed her dad goodbye and got her trunk out of the car. Really, how _was_ she going to survive without muggle machines. She had grown an attachment to her music over the summer, and it was hard to let it go. Maybe she could find a spell for magical earphones, or something...She could only hope.

Turning from her dad and opening the train station doors, Hermione hummed a little tune to herself. _Platform 1...2...3...4...gift shop...5...6...7...8...9.._AH! There it was! The cement wall to Platform 9 and three quarters. Hermione stepped through, and straightened her shirt and hair. Looking through the crowd, she quickly spotted Ron and Harry. It wasn't that hard, seeing as Ron's hair was pretty hard to miss, and Harry was surrounded by a group of fans.

Hermione pushed past a few drooling girls, and made her way up to her two best friends...Ron, and...

_"BLOODY HELL!"_ she exclaimed as she approached them.

Was it even possible to grow that much over summer? The both of them seemed almost a foot taller, and _WHOA!_ Those _muscles!_ Her two best friends were all grown up...and she hadn't been their to watch them. Laughing to herself a little, Hermione looked up to their faces.

"You are both so _tall! _Look at you! You don't even look _seventeen!_"

She looked at Harry questionably as he took a look at her and jumped.

"Hermione! You've...grown, too...Oh, god! You're bloody-"

"Hot!" Ron finished off for him.

Hermione blushed furiously and looked away. She hadn't changed _that_ much...well...okay...maybe she had, but that was a bit straightforward. She took a glance at the nearest puddle and compared herself to what she used to be. Overall, her hair had changed the most. It had went from a large mass of tangled straw, to a head full of beautiful, soft ringlets. Besides that, her body had also changed. Hermione now had curves, in all the right places, and she wasn't afraid to show them off. She wasn't a slut, no, but she just wasn't afraid to wear a bikini or show her belly button once in a while.

Smirking back at Ron, she said, "How...straightforward of you, Ron." she laughed at his light blush, "You guys look great yourselves! Oh, but, what I really want to know is...how did you do on your OWLs?"

Harry laughed and looked at her, "Typical, Hermione. We did pretty much the same as last year...Oh! But I got an O in Potions!"

Hermione smiled and congratulated him, "One step closer to being an auror! So, tell me, are either of you Head Boy, or, do you know who I'm stuck with?"

"Oh, well, I...sorry to say this, but...I heard it was Malfoy..." Ron hung his head solemnly, and tried to suppress his anger.

Hermione gasped and felt a trickle of fear well up inside of her, "What? But he was a Death Eater! How was he able to come _back?_"

"Well," Harry grumbled, "Professer McGonnagal (did I spell that right?) told me that _technically_ he didn't _kill_ anyone, so he's still entitled to his _rights_..."

"NO!" Hermione cried hopelessly, "I _swear_. The Ministry will be the _death _of me."

"Don't worry, Hermione. If he so much as _looks _at you the wrong way, tell us and we'll-"

"Pummel his face in." Ron grinned.

Smiling at this, the three of them headed off into the train.

"Oh, I'll be back, you guys," Hermione said as she remembered her duty," I just have to meet with the Headmistress, and the other Head for a second.

Quickly, Hermione made her way throught the many students, and into the back carriage of the train. Sure enough, Malfoy awaited her in the little compartment, along with a rather busy-looking Professer McGonnagal.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger." greeted the Headmistress, "Now. Let's get down to business. As you both know, the prefects will be leading the first years to their common rooms, so there's no need to worry about that. _Your_ common room, your _shared_ common room, is located on the first floor, behind the portrait of the black german shepherd. The password is 'Happy Bunny,' but you may change it at any time, and you have yet to set the passwords to each of your rooms.

"After the feast, the two of you should _immediately_ begin planning anything like a party for Halloween. I know it is two months away," she replied to Malfoy's confused stare,"but any uncertainties with the law must be passed by the Ministry.

"Also, I want the two of you to know that you are _not_ in total command over the school. The teachers are, as am I. You _do_ have the privellage to take away house points, but do _not _get carried away. Any inappropriate behavior, and I shall know of it. You may be the Heads, but you _still_ can be punished. Now...enjoy your last year at Hogwarts."

With that, Professer McGonnagal turned, and walked briskly out of the carriage. Hermione turned to follow, but was held back by a very cold hand upon her wrist.

"Now, now, now." she heard Malfoy say, "leaving without a word to your fellow Head."

Hermione whipped around, and twisted his wrist, causing him to squeel in pain, "Malfoy. The war is over, and I have to stand a whole ten months with you, so do not test my patience. Your side lost, proving our side to be much stronger. That includes," she twisted his arm even further, "me."

I'm not even going to give you a first chance here, Malfoy. I've seen many deaths and one more will not make a difference on me. My outlook in life has changed, and I'm _not_ afraid to take _risks_."

Glaring murderously at Draco Malfoy, she brought her foot up, and cracked his elbow backwards. Frowning at his girl scream, she walked out of the compartment and slammed the door shut. With a grin, and an evil cackle, Hermione began to look in the compartments. Finding Ron and Harry nearly right away, she walked in and sat down.

"Hello!" she grinned happily.

"Whoa," noted Harry, "your awfully cheery. What did you do? Punch Malfoy?"

"No." Hermione said doubtfully, "I kicked him!"

The looks on her two best friends' faces were priceless, "You...kicked..him?" Ron stammered.

"Yep. I kicked his arm backwards. You should have _heard_ him scream! It was-"

"Ooooooh," Harry butted in, "So _that's_ what that was. I though Parvati had broken a nail."

The three of them laughed and took out their badges. There was no need to change, as, this year, they could go casual. Hermione carefully pinned her Head Girl badge on, and watched Harry and Ron struggle with theirs. Harry was, again Quidditch Captain, and Ron was a prefect for the second time. Wondering briefly if the three of them would have enough time for each other, she began picking out some candy from the candy cart, which had just arrived. She wasn't very hungry, so she only picked a few chocloate frogs, but, seeing as Harry and Ron were busy with their badges, she picked out some things for them, too.

"So," Hermione said as she fixed Ron's badge, "where's Ginny?"

"Thanks," said Harry as Hermione passed him some jelly beans, "Ginny? I don't know. I thought she was with the other prefects, but the meetings over and I still haven't seen her..."

"Oh!" Ron exclaimed, "Right. I was supposed to tell you two that she was helping out Professer McGonnagal. I guess I forgot..." he chuckled lightly.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione suddenly cried, "I just remembered somethin, too! We have _councellors_ this year. You know, the ones that help us pick our jobs and stuff! I was supposed to tell you!"

"What?" Harry said disbelievingly, "But I already know that I want to be an auror!"

"Hm," Ron considered, "Well, I think I'll be needing one! I never even _thought_ of life after Hogwarts!"

The Golden Trio chuckled, and began talking of life after school. They would be fully grown up, and would have to get jobs in less than a year. Personally, Hermione didn't know what she was going to be. An auror didn't seem that appealing, as none of the bad people in the world were going to be nearly as hard to kill as Lord Voldemort was. Hermione wanted a challenge, and she was going to get one!

That was when her mind turned back to her timeturner. She was supposed to set it, so, if anyone else got a hand on it, it would only work for her. Rummaging through her bag, she pulled out the small hourglass, and took it out of its velvet case.

"You got _another_ one?" Harry asked

"Oh." Hermione looked up at Harry, "Yes. The other one could only go back a _few_ hours. This one can go back as far as you like. In my case, I have to go back nearly a _day_ each time I use it. _All_ of my classes are overlapped."

"But then, you'll be almost_ nineteen_ when you leave school"

"Well, who cares anyway? Only the three of us will know. Ron. Chew with your mouth closed." Hermione looked down at her timeturner, "Hermione Jane Granger. Used for school purposes. Locations wishing to use the timeturner in are all within the school grounds of Hogwarts. Location is..."

* * *

Phoenix: Well, that's chapter one. Don't worry! Hermione will meet Tom soon enough! Review if you want! Thanks for reading! 


	2. First Day! Twice!

Phoenix: Chapter Two is up! I don't own Harry Potter Books/Movies, or anything within them!

* * *

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! As usual, the Forbidden Forest is off limits, for health reasons concerning large spiders and centaurs! Your timetables will be given to you by your prefects, and your classes start tomorrow! Mr. Filch will be posting the rules up in each common room, so be sure to read them! Also, please welcome our new Defence Against the Arts teacher, Professer Iffaron! Now, enjoy your feast, and another wonderful year at Hogwarts!"

The Headmistress stepped down from her post, and left the Great Hall, robe billowing out behind her, and an unreadable expression on her face. Maybe it was that she didn't like the thought of taking Dumbledore's place, but she seemed very uncomfortable as of late. Looking solemnly after Professer McGonnagal, Hermione began eating her feast very slowly. The thought of Professer Dumbledore always made her lose her appetite. He had been the best man Hermione had ever met, and now he was...gone.

Sighing heavily, and forcing the last of her food down, the young witch bade her friends good night and left the the Great Hall. Hastely, she ran up and down the halls, searching for a black german shepherd portrait. The halls were completely empty besides her, and Hermione was happy to say that, so was her common room. She climbed up the golden stairs to her room, and flopped down onto her bed.

Feeling thoughts of all the deaths flow back to her, she cried herself to sleep, and there she lie, alone in the darkness, with no one to comfort her, and no love to have_. Only one more year, _she told herself in her dreams. _Only one more year, and then I'm on my own, alone and forgotten._

Though Hermione's dreams contained her lost friends, and dead elders, she seemed to almost be...happy for them. They had each other, and could watch everyone else from above. Hermione, only had Harry, Ron and her family, and she couldn't see the ones watching her. There were things worse than death...and Hermione had experienced them.

* * *

"Mudblood! Get your bloody arse out here, and help me with the Halloween plans! Did you already forget? The feast is over! Are you even IN THERE!"

Hermione rolled out of her bed and looked in the mirror. Wiping the tear lines off her face, she went out to see Malfoy, and was immediately cheered up. His arm was in a sling hanging from his neck, and, it seemed he had had a run in with another of his enemies, as he had, not one, but two black eyes.

"Hello, Mr.Raccoon! I see you had a run in with a few other people? Well, come on then. Let's get started on the Halloween dance."

The two of them went and sat down on the couches in the common room.

"Dance? When did I agree that this was going to be a dance?" Malfoy sneered at her.

"When I broke your arm!" Hermione said cheerfully, "Now, as I was saying, I think everyone should be wearing a costume, and a mask. It would really make the night seem more magical! Oh, and we'll need music! How are we going to do that? Also..."

* * *

The sun rays beamed through Hermione's window and onto her face, waking her from a dreamless sleep. Last night had worked out just fine, and today Hermione was going to tell Professer McGonnagal what was needed to consider with the Ministry. For this party to work, they were going to need to enchant a bunch of speakers into floating around and playing music. Everyone would wear a costume and mask, that they would have to make magically, of course. No one could go together, as everyone was to be at the party alone, choosing their dates when they got there. The Great Hall would be enchanted, so as no one could even _hint_ to who they were all night. The room was to be decorated as a moonlit riverside, with the water and everything!

Sighing contentedly, Hermione grabbed her clothes, got ready, and was off to her first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts

* * *

After lunch, Hermione found herself in front of the dog portrait, screaming to get in.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE CHANGED THE PASSWORD? I AM HEAD GIRL! MY AFTERNOON BOOKS ARE IN THERE! THAT BASTARD! HOW DARE HE! LET ME IN YOU STUPID PORTRAIT!"

"I am sorry, but I do not have the authority to let you in. You could change the password to your own...but, oh! You have to be inside to do that. Sorry, and good day."

Yelling a few more colourful phrases at the portrait, Hermione stomped off to the Gryfinndor common room to see Harry and Ron. Luckily, the portrait of the fat lady accepted her password and let her in.

"Hermione! I thought you had a class to go to! What are you doing here?" Ron inquired.

Slumping back into a red and gold armchair, Hermione sulked, "Ferret changed the password without telling me, and the stupid portrait won't let me in. My afternoon books were in there! So I guess I'll be doing my other morning classes first."

"That git," Harry spat, "Don't worry. If I see him, I'll punch his face down his throat, and get the password out of him."

"Thanks, Harry, but I've got a better idea. I'll change the password, before he can! Oh, but I came to ask if I could borrow your Potions textbook when I got back. I forgot mine at home." Harry nodded.

Looking around the common room to see if it was empty, Hermione lifted the timeturner from under her shirt, and walked out of the room. No doubt people would be there in the morning, and it would look wierd if she just suddenly appeared there.

Making her way to a deserted corridor, Hermione turned the top of the device four times, and put it back under her shirt. She watched out the window as the sun quickly went back to where it was, but found herself taking her timeturner back out. That was funny...she could feel something like sand all over it.

That was when she saw it.

"Oh NO!" she cried, as she tried to cover the hole in the side of the hourglass.

That didn't help, though, as a crack formed on the side, and the hourglass broke into little pieces. Hermione picked up the sand, and ran outside. The sun was going left, right, gone, left, right, gone. Disorientated from all the changing things, she found herself attempting to run down the stairs to Hagrid's Hut. That was where all of the time turners were being kept, for now. The extras, anyway. For some reason, Hagrid had taken an interest in time travel, and had been studying it for some time now.

That was why she was going there. She needed to see Hagrid. Hagrid could help. Suddenly, the sky went dark again, and Hermione found herself falling down the rest of the steps, until, finally, the sun stopped. Sighing in relief, the witch stood up and ran the rest of the way to the hut.

Slamming open the door, she yelled, "Hagrid! I need your help! Now!"

Hermione was greeted by an empty hut. No animals, no glasses, no food, no Hagrid. Taking in a sharp breath, she turned around to look at where she came from. Everything seemed normal, exept for the trail of sand she had left. Carefully closing the door to Hagrid's hut, she went and picked up all the sand she could, pocketing it in her jeans. She decided she would go and see Grawp. He would know where Hagrid went, and, if Hermione _really tried_ she might just be able to understand him.

So, she dusted off her hands, and ran towards the forest. She stood beside the first tree, and went to break out into a sprint, when...

"The forest is off limits. What are you doing here?"

The voice was dark and low, obviously belonging to a man. Turning around, Hermione gasped. Out of all the pictures she ever saw of the young Lord Voldemort, out of all the times she had accompanied Harry into the Pensieve, she could never have imagined herself standing in front of him, him knowing she was there.

Those people's memories in the Pensieve must have been old, and distorted, or something, as the Voldemort that stood in front of her looked nothing like the one in the Pensieve. She knew it was him, though she could tell by his eyes: those grey pools of nothingness. But he looked so different, unless...

Hermione looked down at his chest and saw the Head Boy badge pinned proudly on young Voldemort's robes. She had never seen him in his seventh year, before! He had changed so much!

His skin was still pale as ever, but everything else was different. His jet black hair had grown a little longer, and now covered one of his eyes. It was straight now, and slightly messy, and it glowed, slightly blue in the morning sun. A sliver stud was seen in his one ear that wasn't completely covered, and his visible eye was half closed, but still sharp, and truly unreadable. As for his body...Well! It was either that dark magic made you buff, or he had been working out.

Hermione went to give him her 'I have more authority than you' glare, when she found she couldn't. That wouldn't be the smartest idea, seeing as, really, he was in charge, and it would look pretty stupid: a new kid trying to stand up to the Head Boy, who happened to be three inches taller than her.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

Hermione jumped in surprise. She wasn't afraid of Lord Voldemort, no, she knew now that she was stronger than him. But, this boy...he seemed so...untouchable, so far away. Almost as if one would look stupid if they made a witty comment to him, like his stare enough to send someone running away.

_BUT_, Hermione told herself_, this is still Lord Voldemort! Witty comments ARE allowed...Just not right now!_

"Oh, uh...I'm new!" she lied and stuck her hands in her pocket, "My name is Hermione! Please help me?"

She looked up at him expectantly and felt the sand in her pocket. How could she have gone back in time that far! It didn't make sense! But, maybe she could find a way to get back!

"Follow me. I'll bring you to Headmaster Dippet." Voldemort said coldly.

The young dark lord began to make his way up the steps, and Hermione followed him, grumbling in detest. Why did it have to be her to go back in time? Why didn't anyone come with her to see the day again? And why did she have to take so many classes!

* * *

"Oh, hello Tom." said Headmaster Dippet as they Voldemort and Hermione made their way through the protrait.

_Tom?_ Hermione wondered, _Who's Tom?_ Then it struck her! Voldemort's name was _Tom Riddle!_ She had totally forgot! Laughing to herself, she listened to Dippet.

"I've been waiting for you. I wanted to tell you that the Head Girl has changed schools!" Hermione gasped and pulled off her badge, putting it in her pocket, "I need your opinion on the new one. I was thinking Sandy Millers...Oh! Who's this? You don't look familiar!"

"My name is Hermione..." she thought frantically for a last name, as her relatives would probably be in this school, "Ellisheer! I'm new!"

"I don't remember hearing of a new student..." Headmaster Dippet drifted off.

Hermione looked at Voldemort, who looked at the clock, and then to the window. He seemed to contemplate something, then said, "Oh. But, you told me of one, sir. You must have forgotten. If you would like, I could bring Professer Slughorn in to confirm that thought..."

"No need, Tom. I trust your word. You may leave." Damn, Voldemort was good at lying!

With a nod, _'Tom'_ (Hermione forced herself to think), left the room. With a word from the Headmaster, she seated herself, and looked him straight in the eye.

"So, dear," said Dippet, "Which school are you from?"

"Oh, I've been tutored my whole life at home. I came here when my relatives were," she hung her head and whispered, "mysteriously murdered. I had no where to go, and my parents last requests were...to come here."

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that. Would you like some time alone?"

"No, thank you." she smiled wearily, inwardly laughing, "I'm quite alright."

"Now, to the issue of your grades..." Master Dippet trailed off.

Hermione was utterly tired of lying, and so, she told him the truth, "I am a straight O student, except for in Defense Against the Dark Arts, in which I got an E."

"Well, if you have no proof of that, then please touch this stone, and repeat yourself."

The Headmaster pulled out a pure black stone, and put it in front of her. Hermione held it in her hand, and repeated her grades. Nothing happened, so she gave the rock back, and looked up at Dippet.

"Those are very outstanding grades! Would you be interested in...filling in the spot of Head Girl?"

Somehow, Hermione wasn't at all surprised by his words. With the Head Girl gone, and Hermione's almost perfect grades, it was obvious she would get the spot. Mentally slapping herself, she feigned surprise, and squeeled in delight.

"Really? I'd love to! Oh, thank you SO much!"

"You've heard of this before?" Dippet looked at her questionably.

_Damn! Hermione! Think fast!_ "Yes, when I was little, I took an interest in Hogwarts, and read Hogwarts: A History. This place is truly fastenating!"

"Yes, indeed it is! Well, here is your badge, and, which classes would you like to take? You may choose eight."

Only eight classes! How the hell was she supposed to do that? "Uh...Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, oh, let's see, The History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Survival Without Magic (an old class I made up), Transfiguration, Charms, and...Ancient Runes!"

"Ah! Wonderful! Those are the exact same classes Tom Riddle chose! Perfect! I'll give you his time table, and a seat beside him in every class, and there will be no problem! Here is a map of the school, also! Your common room is right there! Oh! But, you still have to be sorted. Here, just a moment!"

Dippet placed the old hat on Hermione's Head

_Hello? Hermione HellOOOooooooooo_

_'OMM! I'M STUCK WITH THE EVIL LORD VOLDEMORT FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! OH MERLIN! PLEASE DON'T LET HIM GET ME INTERESTED IN DARK MAGIC!'_

_Okay, then...That eliminates Slytherin..._

_'Oh! Hello, Hat! PLEASE place me in Gryffindor! There are NORMAL people there!'_

_Oh, but you are so SMART! I think Ravenclaw would fi-_

_'Gryffindor'_

_Oh, but you HAVE lied a lot today. Slytheri-_

_'Gryffindor'_

_Or MAYBE you should go in Hufflepu-_

_'Gryffindor'_

_You are VERY determined! Slytherin wou-_

_'Gryffindor'_

_GOD! Fine..._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Ah, yes," the Headmaster said cheerfully, "That is a fine house, indeed! It will cause for some problems for seating you beside each other, oh, but I'll work it out! Anyway, I have a meeting to attend to. Have a great day!"

Hermione frantically gathered her things, and left for her common room. She could summon up a spell for clothes an other items later. For now, she needed a good night's sleep...

* * *

Phoenix: POOR HERMIONE! I'll update eventually! Review if you want! 


	3. The Beginning of Classes

Phoenix: I do not own the Harry Potter Books/Movies, or anything within them.

* * *

_Tap tap tap tap tap_

Hermione shoved a pillow over her head and tried to go back to bed.

_Tap tap tap tap tap_

Pulling the covers over herself and the pillow, she attempted to push the sound away.

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap_

"Harry...shtop tappi' on my windo..."

_TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP_

"HARRY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DO-"

Hermione Granger blushed deeply as she looked out her window. There stood an owl, looking urgent and about to smash down the window.

_TAP TAP TAP CRACK_

The little owl broke a hole in the window and flew in. Dropping a letter on Hermione's bed, it took off again, obviously not needing a reply. Hermione sighed and repaired the window, with a flick of her wrist. She opened the letter and began reading.

_Dear Hermione Jane Granger,_

_Though your map of the school would prove quite useful, I have asked Tom Riddle if he would accompany you through the day. He will help you through the classes, and, if there are any complaints, please contact me. You may sit at your own table at lunch (as we don't want Gryffindor and Slytherin to begin fighting), but please stay with him for the whole day. We don't want you getting lost!_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Dippet_

Groaning, Hermione threw the letter in the trash bin. Everything was just getting worse. Last night, she had discovered that, in the 1940's, there were no portraits on the Head Girl or Boy's rooms, only on the common room itself. Now, she would have to walk with _Riddle_ in between classes, too?

Note to self: Make friends at lunch.

Sighing, Hermione picked up her stuff and went to have a shower. This was going to be a _looong_ day.

* * *

Stepping out of the washroom, Hermione spotted Riddle. She quickly gathered up her books, and followed after him. He was awfully calm for the fact that they only had five minutes to get to class. Maybe...he just didn't care? Forcing all thoughts out of her mind, she concentrated on her path ahead.

Riddle was still there, right beside her, almost as if he _knew_ that she knew her way around. Honestly, Hermione _really_ wanted to say something, but she couldn't think of anything to say. If she asked about a class, he might sense her lieing, and, if she asked about him, he might think she was insane. To walk on in this awkward silence, or take a risk? Then, she remembered what she had said to Malfoy on the train...

_I'm _not_ afraid to take _risks...

"So...you're in Slytherin?"

"Yes." he replied in monotone, without emotion, without feeling.

"Did you want to get in Slytherin?"

Oops! Maybe she had pushed a little too far. He was looking at her wierdly, almost as if no one had ever asked about him before. Oh, what would she do if he whipped out his wand and cast Crucio on her? That might be overreacting, but, he'd do that, right? Or maybe he'd kill her! Right then, right there. Well, that wouldn't be so bad. Then she'd get to see Dumbledore again...

OH! But she'd get to see him anyway! Oh, MERLIN! And the first class was Transfiguration, too!

Squeeling in delight, Hermione looked back at Riddle, "Professer Dumbledore teaches Transfiguration, right!"

"Yes."

"Oh! I heard he's a really great teacher! Is that true?"

"It depends. By a Gryffindor's point of view, yes. But by most Slytherins' standards...no."

Hermione gave him a wierd look. Why hadn't he said what _he_ thought? That was very...robotic? No...more like...he didn't think anyone would care what he thought. Hermione was utterly confused. She thought Riddle would be a heartless, sneering, beast of a man with thoughts only for himself. This was almost the complete opposite.

Not wanting to push any furthur, Hermione dropped the conversation. It was obvious something was wrong with Riddle. Other than the dark arts, that is. Almost as if he was...alone. But he wasn't! He had his death eaters and...yeah! He had his hordes and hordes of death eaters! What more did he need?

_To him, the death eaters weren't his friends...merely his co-workers..._

Dumbledore's words echoed back to her from a night long ago, right after she had gone into the pensieve. Hermione looked up finally, just as Riddle opened the door to the Transfiguration classroom. Surprisingly, he waited for her to go in first, then followed with his head held high. This confused Hermione. She thought he was insecure, but maybe he was just used to everyone _knowing_ he was hidden.

Note to self: Pretend to not know of Riddle's anti-social status.

"You're late." she heard Professer Dumbledore say, "But I suppose I'll let it pass. Welcome, Hermione Ellisheer, to your very first Transfiguration class at Hogwarts."

With a bright smile, Hermione sat down, almost in tears. She had missed Dumbledore so much! And here he was, as innocent and happy as ever! He was so much younger, too! Less wrinkles, a shorter beard, black hair! But he was still Dumbledore, and Hermione was absolutely delighted that she could see him once again!

"As I was saying yesterday, today we are going to attempt to turn _people_ into animals. Random animals, that is. Whatever you wish to see. For this, no words are required. All that is needed is concentration, a wand, and a partner. Any partner! Begin!"

Hermione panicked, and turned to Riddle. She gave him a pleading look, and he nodded, just as a swarm of girls ran over, begging to be his partner. Surprisingly, Riddle completely ignored them, except for one girl, who hugged him and plopped down in his lap. Even _he_ was surprised by this.

"Millers! Uh, please. Get off. Ellisheer is my partner. Headmaster's orders."

Reluctantly, the girl got up, winking at him in the process. Sighing, he turned to Hermione, "What were your grades again?"

"O's in all classes except DADA, in which I got an E."

Riddle looked her over, then sent her a blank look. Even though Hermione couldn't read his expression, she went by what any other boy would be thinking if they were him. She knew she needed to ask, as Riddle had too much pride.

"Could you be my partner for today?"

Hermione was _very_ surprised at his expression. He obviously didn't expect her to know what he was thinking. He nodded, then looked away, possibly wondering if his emotionless mask had failed him. Quickly regaining his composure, he gestured for her to go first.

Hmmm...What to turn Riddle into? Most importantly, what suited him? A phoenix, no doubt, but that would cause for lots of chaos. The building might catch on fire. Oh, but a bird might cause him to get angry and peck at her. Of course! Hermione laughed at the animal she had decided on, and, with a flick of her wrist, a cute little black kitten stood in Riddle's wake.

Riddle's wand clattered to the floor, and you could tell he was panicking. He at first, tried standing on two legs, then finally gave in and settled with four. His grey cat-like eyes darted back and forth, reluctant to jump off the chair. Hermione nearly peed herself laughing when Sandy Millers came and picked him up. She cuddled him and cooed, as he hissed and attempted to jump from her arms.

After watching for several moments, Hermione decided to step in, "Uh, Sandy? May I please have my Transfiguration partner back? It's his turn to try."

As annoying as Sandy was to Riddle, she still seemed pretty nice. She didn't scream and say no, or get angry and run away, but instead apologized and handed him over. Then again, she was a Gryffindor.

Sandy walked away, and Hermione put Riddle on the ground. He struggled to pick up his wand with no thumbs, then settled on having it in his mouth. Hermione watched him flick his wand, then felt herself getting shorter, and shorter. She was changing, and so was he. Turning around frantically, she saw just the end of her tail. Bloody hell! She was a snake! Typical...

Tom Riddle was turned back to normal by now, and he reached a hand down. Slithering up his wrist, Hermione went to bite him, but was stopped when Riddle clamped her mouth shut. Man, she was completely helpless. Surprisingly, though, Riddle didn't wait to see her suffer. Instead, he turned her back to normal, and gathered up his books.

"Class is over?" she gasped. Wow, that had seemed like only five minutes!

"Yes, and it's time for The History of Magic..." he smirked.

* * *

Hermione would be completely surprised if she didn't fail The History of Magic class this year. She sat there in class, scribbling down notes, head spinning, trying to take this all in. She recognized only a few wars, as the future History of Magic class had concentrated almost completely on the rise of Lord Voldemort. Frantically, Hermione looked up at Riddle. There he sat, arms crossed, nearly dosing off. His eyelids drooped, and his head nodded, then he snapped awake and sat up straight again. Then he started to dose off again.

"I'll let you get a head start on your essays! A summary on the War of 1899! Go!"

Hermione sighed hopelessly, and looked over at Riddle. She was bewildered at what she saw. Tom Marvolo Riddle, straight O student and future dark lord, had fallen asleep in class! His hair was all disheveled, and he wore a small smile on his face. How dare he? Hermione sat there struggling, as he took a nap? There was something wrong there!

Poking his face carefully with the end of her quill, Hermione whispered, "Riddle! _Riddle! RIDDLE! _Wake up! I need help!"

Riddle's eyes snapped open and he looked around frantically, rubbing his cheek with his hand. His eyes landed on Hermione and he looked at her questionably, "What were you saying?"

"I was _trying_ to wake you up! You fell asleep."

"No, I didn't," he said nervously, "I was just listening with my eyes shut. Anyways, what did you want?"

"Your help!"

"What? I thought you had an O when you were tutored!"

"I did, but this is much harder! Will you help?"

Riddle sighed and looked at Hermione's blank sheet of paper.

"I'll help you later tonight, but you owe me."

Hermione smiled gratefully and began to gather her things. Class was almost over, and she wanted out quickly.

"You are dismissed!" the professer said, and Hermione walked out of the room with Tom.

As soon as they were in the hall, the dark wizard stopped and yawned, "What class do we have again? Charms? Okay. Come on."

He made his way through the crowds that seemed to open up for him, and soon enough, they were sitting down in the charms classroom, waiting for Professer Dutyg to begin.

"Today," he began, "You will each recieve a piece of jewellery that your partner will charm to change one of your attributes. Your hair, your eyes, your teeth, your skin. I don't care! The spell will be silent, and you only need to concentrate. Here is your jewellery...Begin!"

A necklace appeared in front of Hermione, and a ring in front of Tom. They immediately switched, and began concentrating. It took them each about ten minutes to finish the spell, Hermione taking a bit longer than Tom. Finally, they switched back, and stared down at their jewellery.

"You first." Tom said quickly.

"No you."

"At the same time?"

"Fine."

Carefully, the two of them counted to three, and put the jewellery on. Looking up at Tom, Hermione burst out laughing. His hair, and eyes were both _hot pink_. He looked like a bubbly little princess. The wizard cocked his head at her and looked into the nearest mirror. This just made Hermione laugh even harder. Turning back, Tom glared at her and turned the mirror her way.

Hermione took one look at the mirror, and fell of her chair, barely able to breathe. She looked hilarious! Like a rabid wood elf! Man, she must have been hyper! Normally, she would have pummeled the man who did this. Tom stood up and helped her back into her chair, as she continuously laughed on and on. Tears were running down here face, and she was holding her stomach.

"Merlin!" she said in between breaths, "I couldn't breathe! You looked like a bloody _princess! _I didn't think you'd look _that_ funny! And _I_ looked like a _rabid wood elf!_"

By that time, the two of them had taken off their jewellery, and Hermione had calmed down. She looked around the class and saw that no one else had yet succeeded in charming their jewellery. Sighing, she turned back to Tom. His expression was, as usual, unreadable. How could he have _not_ found that funny? Or, maybe he had, and he was just REALLY good at hiding it.

Picking up her quill, Hermione began doodling something random. She didn't really know what it was, until she was finished. _What the hell?_ she thought frantically. Looking beside her, she checked to see if Tom was looking. Luckily, he was writing something down on his paper, and didn't notice that Hermione had just drawn...well..._him_.

She laughed and decided that the silence was becoming uncomfortable. "So...what are we doing about Halloween?"

"Halloween? I don't know...a dance?"

Hermione looked at Tom wierdly. The most _evil, murderous_, dark lord in the _world _was recommending a _dance_? What was going on?

"Class is over, everyone. You are dismissed."

Hermione quickly gathered her things, and waited for Tom before leaving. Was it just her, or did he seem _really_ tired? All the way to Ancient Runes, he kept yawning, and when the teacher started talking, he almost _immediately_ fell asleep, head rested on his arms, leaning forward into his desk.

The whole class, Hermione doodled, and watched Tom. What was wrong with him? Why was he so tired? Well, maybe that was obvious: he didn't get enough sleep. But why?

"Class dismissed."

Hermione gently shook Tom's shoulder. He woke up slowly, and looked at Hermione through blurred eyes. He looked _so tired_...His emotionless mask was down, and he quickly looked away, barely concious. The room was completely empty now...it was just the two of them.

"Why are you so tired?" Hermione asked.

Yes, maybe one day this boy would be Lord Voldemort, but, for now, he was Tom Riddle, and Hermione had found no reason to hate this man. In fact, though it had only been a few hours, the young witch felt like the two of them were friends. Even though he wasn't exactly opening up, he hadn't done anything to hurt her yet.

"I just, didn't get much sleep."

"Well, then. Come on. You're going to get some sleep during lunch..."

"No." he said groggily, trying to remain emotionless, "I'm fine..."

Slowly, Tom began to collect his things. He attempted to stand up, but needed the wall for support. Hermione had never seen someone this tired before. She laughed as her friend swore, and sank to the floor slowly. Hermione couldn't help it. He was just _so_ helpless.

"Man, I have such a hango-er...headache!" he grumbled.

Hermione fell to the ground beside him, laughing like hell. She had caught that word! Tom Riddle had a _hangover_! She couldn't believe it! A pierced ear, falling asleep in class, a hangover. It was obvious. This boy loved two things: dark magic, and beer.

Shaking her head, she helped him up, and guided him to his room. The rest of the classes could wait for today...

* * *

"So...let me get this straight. YOU, _Tom Marvolo Riddle,_ snuck out in the middle of the night, and went to Hogsmeade to DRINK? That is against SO MANY RULES! Do you know how much trouble you could get into!"

"No..." Tom rambled, not really sure what he was saying, "I mean yes...erahhhhhhhhhhh! My head! Your questions are too confusing!"

The dark wizard ruffled his hair even more, and undid his tie. "I'm tired! Let me go to bed and Ijgn ifghllmmmmm..."

Hermione sighed and left the room. She still couldn't believe that this boy was Tom Riddle. Sure, everyone needed something for them to relax, but she could never picture the future Lord Voldemort _drinking_! Sure, she liked to also, but she was Hermione Granger...er...Ellisheer! And, that made sense! Sighing again, she settled herself on the couch, and fell asleep herself.

* * *

Phoenix: Thanks to Lady Moonglow (I LOVE YOUR HAVE YOU EVER STORY) and Gwynn-Potter for updating! You guys are great! 


	4. Hexes, Fog, and Ginger

Phoenix: Thank you ALL for reviewing! YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST!

I do not own the Harry Potter Books/Movies/anything within them!

* * *

"Ellisheer. _Ellisheer._ Come on. We're going to be late for our classes..."

Hermione's eyes snapped open, and she found herself staring straight at Tom Riddle.

"Classes?"

Looking at the clock, the young witch realized what time it was. 12:55! She had only five minutes to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts! Jumping up and nearly knocking over Tom, she gathered her things and was out the door before she wasted another minute.

The halls were, obviously, quite empty except for a few tardy students, or lost first years. Hermione ignored them all, sprinting down the halls as fast as she could. When she finally saw the DADA room up ahead, she checked to see she had one minute left, and slowed to a walking pace.

Bursting through the new, freshly oiled door, the young witch took a seat, and watched Tom come through about a minute after her. Smiling to him, she motioned for him to sit beside her, and he did so.

Leaning her face a little closer to his, she whispered, "Are you sure you got enough sleep?"

He gave her his wierd, unreadable expression, and nodded cautiously, seemingly unsure if it was directed towards him. Sighing, Hermione turned back to the board. What was wrong with him! He seemed so...uh! There was no word for it! Sulking, she tuned in to what the teacher was saying.

"...and you will practice your shield spell, Shellariuous! Your partner will throw random hexes at you, and I ask that whomever is throwing the hexes uses non-lethal spells. Choose anyone! Begin!"

Hermione looked over at Tom, and they both stood up together.

"You block, I hex." he said, calmly.

Hermione felt her stomach drop. The idea of the young Lord Voldemort pointing his wand at her did _not_ appeal very pleasing. Backing up a little, she prayed that he'd go easy on her. What if he tried the killing curse, or crucio?

_No, _she heard something inside herself say_, Lord Voldemort may do that, but Tom Riddle wouldn't!_

_'What the bloody hell do you mean? Why wouldn't he? The two may SEEM completely different, but they're not! Remember, Tom Riddle is a crafty little bastard. He can fool you...er...me!'_

_He _can_, but...would he?_

The voice diminished, and Hermione found herself blocking random hexes being thrown from the young dark lord. It was almost as if he was _testing_ her. Each hex came faster and faster, until Hermione was blocking two at a time, then three, then..._nothing_...Tom Riddle had stopped, and now seemed to be _waiting_.

"What?" she asked, looking straight into his eyes. Not surprisingly, she couldn't look any deeper. There was a wall there. A big, invisible wall of nothing, blocking her entrance of his thoughts and emotions.

"You're good. Now, let's see how you _fight._" he challenged. Hermione knew what that meant.

_Duel time..._

The entire class turned to look at Hermione and Tom, blocking and dodging each others hexes, using every chance they got to throw their own. Tom seemed to be having fun, barely making an effort and still winning. Hermione, on the other hand, was having a rough time, and the class wasn't at all surprised when, finally, one got through, and she fell to the floor.

Her eyes wide, the young witch watched as the red light came closer and closer, right before her face, when she heard, "I win" and the light faded. She looked up, and saw an emotionless Tom, who seemed to be considering something. He must have decided against it, as he simply brought a shield up in front of his eyes, and helped her off the ground.

Hermione's mind was spinning like mad. This boy in front of her had _stopped_ his spell. Only _extremely_ powerful wizards could do that! Who was this kid? He was so powerful, cunning, mysterious and downright...He was Lord Voldemort. In all this commotion of the day, and the fact that this boy was nothing like his future self, Hermione had totally forgot who he really was. This was the man who had killed all those innocent people...her friends, her headmaster, and a million more she had never met.

Somehow, some way, and for some unknown reason, that meant absolutely nothing. Normally, Hermione would have felt anger, resentment, or sometimes even fear, but now...she didn't feel a thing. It was almost as if the thought of death had _bored_ her; like, somehow, everyone's deaths didn't seem so surprising anymore.

_You have always been alone,_ she heard a little voice in her head say, _It just took a million deaths, and some time to think to realize it._

Gasping, Hermione felt something erupt inside of her. It felt as though it had always been there, but was hidden. But what was it? Fear? Helplessness? Hope? No...Anger? Sorrow?...Emptiness? Yes, that was it. Hermione had a big hole of emptiness, right where her heart should have been. She had no one, nothing. The only close friend she had, had no clue who she was. The real Dumbledore was dead...

And that meant nothing...

"Ellisheer? Are you listening?" she heard Tom say, "_Potions_. We have _potions_. Come on. Hurry up, now."

Hermione quickly snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh, right."

Gathering up her books, she followed after Tom. She _really_ hadn't been herself today. Maybe she should say something. She needed to seem _new_.

"Do you like Professer Slughorn?" Perfect!

"Well...not really. He gathers the most successful students up, and attempts to befriend them for his own benefit. He knows a lot, though."

Hermione briefly recalled the memory of the horcrux...Yes, Professer Slughorn certainly _did_ know a lot, but oh! She didn't know that.

"A lot?"

"Yes, about magic."

"What kinds?"

"Everyday, healing, charms, dar-" he caught himself just in time, "Almost every kind...Here's the Potions room."

The two of them entered, and quickly sat down. Once again, Tom had his shield up. Hermione couldn't seem to start another conversation with him. Sighing, she took a bit of time to study him. He seemed awfully tense. It was only a slight slip up. Any _ordinary_ student wouldn't have noticed if he had really _said_ dark magic. Did he know Hermione was different? That would really _suck_. She wanted to live a _normal_ life. A normal life, that didn't include _suspicion_...

Hey! There was a V on Tom's earring. This was the chance she was looking for. Wouldn't it be fun if mini Voldemort admitted his love for dark magic, and his secret alliances?

"Er...What's the V stand for?" She could have worded that better...

"Why are you _inspecting_ me, Ellisheer?" Damn! He was _good!_

"I'm not! I'm just curious and bored!"

"Why can't you just _pay attention?_"

"Are you?"

That's when Hermione noticed the silence. She hadn't been talking _that_ loud, had she? The _entire_ class couldn't have heard her. Okay...sit and listen...they'll stop staring.

Hermione sat stiffly and looked straight at the professer. Come on, old Slughorn! Save me!

"As I was saying. Get started on your fog potions, page 394. I expect a roll of parchment explaining the properties and characteristics of it by next week, also. Please, begin...with a partner, of course."

Hermione opened her book and placed her cauldron near Tom. She adjusted her seat, and started reading. Man...thirty ingredients! What a waste! Newts, spiders, bats, dragon toenails...The whole works!

"Okay." she sighed, "Let's get started."

Through the whole potion making process, the young witch attempted to make conversation with her partner. To no avail, though, as his mouth was sealed. He barely even acknowledged her! Luckily, the class was almost over. She had just wasted her breath...

Hey! Hermione looked down at her hand, where the last ingredient had been. It wasn't there anymore! Merlin, Tom was fast.

"_Riddle!_ Give me the newt tongues back!"

Tom tutted, and put the ingregient on the table behind him, just out of Hermione's reach. He rustled around in his bag, and pulled out a funny looking jar.

Hermione gasped, "What are you doing with those! They're powerful and dangerous! Under aged wizards aren't supposed to use them!"

"Ellisheer! _Relax._ I can handle it, and, besides, these will make the potion..._stronger._" his voice darkened at the last word, and Hermione briefly wondered if he was making a dark magic potion.

Cringing, the young witch watched as her partner pulled out some unicorn hair, and stirred it into the potion. Almost immediately, the classroom was filled with a thick, heavy fog. Oh, it was awfully hard to breathe.

Hermione desperately looked around, unable to see even her hand in front of her face. She stood up, and then even the floor seemed to disappear. She gasped and reached her hand out in front of her, grabbing a fistful of fabric. She just needed something to hold on to...

Moving closer to whatever it was she had grabbed, she felt herself begin to panic. What if Riddle was standing behind her, ready to cast the killing curse! She wouldn't even know who it had been, and she'd be one of those ghosts that wander for ages, in a poor attempt to find the one who had killed them, lost, and never able to rest. Then, when she finally found who it was, they'd both be dead, and they'd have to battle it out in the realm of ghosts!

Hermione gasped as she felt an icy hand on her bare shoulder. A shiver went up her spine, and she heard a dark voice growl, making her feel slightly faintish.

"Who is this?" she whispered, afraid that her voice might make the person angry.

"It's only me..." the voice answered, right beside her ear.

"Where are you?"

The hand left her shoulder and a bit of the fog cleared, but only around the two of them. Hermione quickly let go of the fabric, slightly embarassed that it had been Tom's shirt. An awkward silence fell, and she found she couldn't break it. Oh Merlin! An explosion would be nice!

"What time is it?" she heard someone say. It sounded like Tom, but too...innocent.

Hermione looked down at her watch, "2:30"

"Hmmm...Okay, let's get to our next class. Tell me when you've got your stuff."

There was a bit of rustling as more of the fog spilled in, and a slightly disheveled voice sounded, "K. I'm ready."

"Follow me..." Tom said, and he swirled into the thickening mist.

"Wha?"

Where was he? How the _hell_ was she supposed to find her way out of there with all that fog, and no charm to blow it away? Luckily, though, she saw a hand reach out of it, and softly take hold of her wrist. Assuming it was Tom's, Hermione let it lead her, though she wasn't sure if she could be trusting him. After all, he might-

_NO. No, Hermione. He will not kill you, he will not curse you. You have done absolutely nothing to make him angry, and, to him, you know as much of his dark aspects as anyone else does. Stop making up little stories in your head! If he, for some unknown reason, does kill you, what would it matter anyway? You have absolutely **nothing** to live for..._

Hermione slumped her shoulders, and looked down. That creepy little voice in her head was right, and she was beginning to hate the main part of her mind that had ignored it for all those years. She would have to make an effort to, not forget, but forgive this boy that would one day become the dark lord. It was not his actions, but force of a million bad memories and pains of a hard life, that had killed those poor, innocent people. It was as if the innocent people had killed themselves, by torturing the mind of an unfortunate child. Not so innocent anymore, now were they?

Hermione felt the hand leave her wrist, and heard a door open. That was an awfully long walk out of the classroom. Where were they?

"Professer Arveina? Are you there?" she heard Tom's voice.

"Oh, hullo Tom. Yes, I'm here." Hermione heard someone say, their irish accent brightening the room, a little, "All indoor classes are cancelled for the rest of the day. It seems a powerful little wizard fogged up the whole school in potions. Care of Magical creatures is still on, though, and most of the students are outside."

"Okay, thank you."

"Oh! And, I thought you might like to know, all the seventh years are going on a survival trip, in a month. It'll last for about a week, and you'll be in threes."

Hermione heard the door close, and a wave of nausea passed over her. How had Tom maneuvered his way to their next class in all _this_? She felt utterly helpless herself, and not being in contol of matters was starting to make her feel sick.

"You can make your way outside, if you want. I think I'll just go back to the Head rooms."

What the hell! What was he doing? Hermione stood and gaped for a few seconds, then snapped out of it when she heard Tom take a step back.

"Wait! How do you expect me to find my way outside if I'm new _and_ blind?"

Hermione stood for a second, then took a step forward.

"Good question. I don't know. You'll figure it out."

She heard him begin to walk away, and she instinctively grabbed his left arm, but pulled it back just as fast. His footsteps started again, and Hermione found herself chasing after the sound.

"_Ellisheer. _Just follow the wall to the doors. _Merlin._ It's not that-"

Tom's words were cut off as Hermione crashed into him.

"Mmmm," she groaned, "You could have at _least_ told me there were stairs there! You _prat_!"

Unsure of whether to push her off him, or wait, Tom grunted and spoke, "I'm just as blind as you are right now, Ellisheer. I'm just guessing my way around."

Somehow, Hermione _knew_ Tom was lieing, but she didn't dare voice that thought. Instead, she picked herself up off of him, and waited for him to stand up.

"Well, could you at least help me get outside? I haven't a _clue_ where I'm going!"

"Couldn't you just guess?" he said, sighing, "I really don't have the time for this!"

"Why?" Hermione said, daringly. She didn't know _what_ came over her. She was standing up to an evil, mass murderer!

_Not yet_, the little voice in her head said, _He's only killed a **few** people so far..._

Stiffening, the young witch continued on, "What do you have to do?"

She could almost _see_ Tom considering her question, then passing it aside. Hermione felt a hand roughly grab hers, leading her up the stairs, and down the halls. Into the light, and...

She could _see_ again!

Turning around to thank Tom, Hermione found herself staring back into the empty fog. Grunting, she turned and headed for the lake. Maybe she could meet some people...

"Oof!" she mumbled, falling to the ground.

For the second time that day, Hermione had run into someone. Her limbs were really starting to hurt, what with all the smashing into the ground. It was a perfect way to meet someone, though, and she found herself studying a bubbly little Hufflepuff.

The girl in front of her looked to be a little familiar, possibly from one of her classes. She had wavy blond hair, and bright, green eyes. Since seventh year was casual, she wasn't wearing a uniform. Instead, she wore a lavender skirt that reached just to the top of her knees, and a cream turtleneck, with the sleeves cut off.

"Merlin!" the girl said, her voice high and squeeky. It made her seem innocent, and cute, even. Hermione laughed as she began babbling, "Oh! I am _so sorry_! This is all my fault! I wasn't watching where I was going! Could you forgive me? I've been spacing out lately, and I don't think it's good for my health! This has proved it, I suppose-"

"No, sorry. I wasn't watching, either," Hermione giggled and held out her hand, "By the way, my name's Hermione Ellisheer."

The girl stopped talking and looked at Hermione. A smile slowly spread across her face, until her lips couldn't spread any furthur. She took Hermione's hand and shook it enthusiastically, "My name's Ginger Avercasten. Nice to meet you."

In just an hour and a half, Hermione and Ginger became great friends. They talked about absolutely _everything_ and _everyone_, and mixed, despite their different houses. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor...Badger and lion...huh. Who knew?

"Yeah, you're in my Transfiguration class, and DADA," Ginger answered to one of Hermione's recently asked questions, "You're always partners with Riddle...Why?"

She said Riddle's name like Hermione would anyone else's. Ginger was so _innocent_, and clueless! How could anyone _not_ love her!

"Headmaster's orders. We're both Heads. He only sees that it fits. Tom's his favourite student, after all."

"Of course..." Ginger trailed, "What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"What's it like hanging around the Head Boy, quidditch captain, best student, and boy labelled 'Most Likely to Fall in Love With' all day?"

"Riddle plays quidditch?"

"Best seeker in the school, yeah."

"Huh...Well...it's..."

Hermione had never really thought of this question. It didn't really seem different, and she hadn't even heard of half of his titles before.

"It's...normal?" she finally answered, unsure of what she really meant, "I honestly don't know. But...who do you hang around with?"

Not even noticing Hermione's sad attempt at changing the subject, Ginger chirped, "No one! I don't mean to be picky, but most of the students here are really mean to Hufflepuffs, and the ones that aren't are either too into boys, or themselves. But you're different!"

Hermione smiled and laughed lightly. She really did like Ginger! Wow! It was Hermione's first day of classes, and she already found a new friend. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad, after all...

"Ellisheer," she heard a male voice growl, "You're going to be late for Care of Magical Creatures. Are you coming, or not?"

Okay, there was always the problem of Tom Riddle. He still seemed a little sour from earlier in the halls...

"Oh, uh...er...Ginger! This is, as you already know, Tom Riddle! And, Riddle, this is Ginger Avercasten!"

Hermione took a step aside so they could see each other, and inwardly cheered as Ginger stood confidently under Tom's stare. Tom analyzed her, nodded, and turned back to Hermione. Quickly getting the message, she laughed hesitantly.

"Right, well, see you later, Ginger! I have to go to classes..."

Looking over at Tom, she noticed he seemed a bit tired. She reminded herself to take advantage of that later, and scurried on after him, waving happily to Ginger. Oh, what a wonderful day it was!

* * *

Phoenix: Okay, that chapter was a bit...lacking, but don't worry! Love takes time! Sorry it took so long to update! I was on a trip, and I had no computer! Oh, god! Okay, review if you want! 


	5. Darkness is not Emptiness

Phoenix: Hey! Don't own anything to do with Harry Potter exept for this story!

* * *

"Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures class!" the professer droned wearily, obviously tired of saying that over and over again, "Now, let's plunge right into the lesson, shall we? I'd like to introduce to you, the wonderful furry creatures of meece!"

With that, a thousand little fuzzy creatures burst out from every possible hiding place. They jumped and danced, and giggled and laughed, heightening Hermione's spirits. One of the meece jumped straight into her hand, giving her time to look it over.

The main part of the little thing, was simply a fuzzy oval, each coming in a different colour. It's eyes were big and innocent, coming in only the brightest of shades. It's mouth was barely visible, and it's extremely large version of mouse ears stood out the most. Looking closer, Hermione spotted a tail, small and swirly, just like a pig's. She giggled and put it back on the ground, listening as the teacher spoke again.

"These meece are simple little creatures. Unfortunately, they don't live very long, usually, as they are quite defenseless. They eat any kind of plant, and..."

The class's talking became so loud, that Hermione gave up trying to listen. She looked over at Tom, who was leaning against a tree, trying to ignore the ton of fuzzy creatures surrounding him. Huffing, Hermione held one up to his face.

"Aren't they cute?" she cooed, trying to brighten Tom's mood.

He grunted at her and shoved her hand out of his face, "They're pathetic." Surprisingly, he began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"My duty is over," he spat, looking her straight in the eyes, "I have assisted you to each of your classes today. You are on your own."

"You didn't _answer_ my _question_." Hermione seethed, her happiness fading away quickly.

Tom turned around, and began walking away again, much to her protest. Anger welling up inside her, she quickly followed after him.

"You can't just _skip_ class!"

Unfortunately, she got no answer. The young dark lord just completely ignored her, and continued walking at a steady pace. Using her last resort, Hermione looked straight into his eyes, no longer grey, but pitch black. As usual, though, Hermione found nothing but a wall.

"What is wrong with you!" she cried, her voice shrill.

Oh, but she knew what was wrong with him, and it all came flooding back in. She had pushed all thoughts of Voldemort's past out of her mind since the last battle, but she found she couldn't keep them out any longer.

This boy in front of her was...dead. Though his body walked and talked and breathed and all that, his emotions, possibly even his very soul, was dead. It was no wonder, though. His earlier ways must of been a side effect to the hangover. He had been drunk the night he found her, even though he hadn't seemed it, but now it was clear. The little voice inside of her head was wrong. This being in front of her was not the boy named Tom Riddle.

He was Voldemort.

He was the man who had undergone seventeen years of pain and misery, not accepted by the world until he had forced a spot in. And even though he fit now, he was unaware of it. Not only that, but he was afraid. He didn't want to get hurt again, so he tried to rid himself of his emotions. When that didn't work, he locked them up in the back of his mind, where he couldn't feel them, because they were so far away.

Hermione felt a prick of pity well up inside her, but she quickly pushed it away. This man in front of her may have been dead, but there were things worse. At least he couldn't _feel_. He didn't have to deal with grief, pity, helplessness, and loss. In fact, if it weren't for the dark arts, he would have absolutely nothing.

A small slice of respect welled up for the dark arts, in the pit of Hermione's stomach. But she could always feel the emptiness; the emptiness that the dead couldn't feel. Voldemort had darkness.

She had nothing.

Hermione looked at Lord Voldemort one last time, and opened her mouth to say something. But she found nothing to say.

There was nothing there.

With a frown, and a tear rolling down her cheek, Hermione slapped the dead man in front of her. He took advantage of his darkness, and that made her angry. She dropped the meece she was holding onto the ground, and ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going, but that didn't really matter. She just wanted to run.

Eventually, Hermione's tears completely blocked her vision, and she tripped over a root sticking out of the ground. She landed in a puddle of mud, soaking her garments and any bare skin. Her tears just made the substance even more sticky in her eyes, and she found the only thing she could do was breathe, and that wasn't very comforting.

Groping around for something to wipe her eyes on, Hermione found a bunch of leaves. She wiped her eyes off on them, and started to take in her surroundings. Towering trees, strange animal calls, shadows so dark they seemed to almost be voids.

Damn. Hermione was in the Forbidden Forest. And at this time at night, too! _Wait a second...Wasn't it still before dinner, the last time I checked? I couldn't have been running for THAT long! I wouldn't even be at Hogwarts anymore!_

Looking within herself for fear, hope, or anxiety, Hermione was greeted with hollowness. She scoffed and rolled onto her back. She was greeted by the face of a nymph. Hermione, who had never seen a nymph before, jumped onto her feet and whipped her wand out.

"What the _bloody hell_ are _you_?" she tried to put as much emotion as she could into the words.

The creature laughed and twirled in a circle, "I'm a nymph!"

It was obvious that this thing was harmless, so Hermione lowered her wand, though she wouldn't yet pocket it.

"I feel the sorrow within you..." said the nymph, "You would be so much happier in a carefree form, where you could do as you please..."

Hermione considered this for a moment, then replied, "Yes...yes, I would."

The giddy creature twirled around again, "Something fun and happy, where you can dance, and laugh, and sing..."

It was all true, but should she trust this thing?

"Yes..." she found herself whispering.

"Where you can use your magic, and make your world a better place for you..."

"Yes..." she couldn't control her words!

Suddenly, the creature distorted, and began to grow talons, and long, black wings. Her flowing dress turned into a tight leather suit, and she no longer giggled happily, but sneered menacingly.

"Then you should become a harpy!" the creature's voice was rough and deadly now, causing Hermione to cringe at the sound of it.

"NO!" she yelled forcingly, pointing her wand to the harpy's neck, "Harpys are dark creatures!"

The harpy started to fade away, "But they are carefree, and can do whatever they want, and...that's _exactly what you want_!"

* * *

Hermione's eyes shot open, but shut just as fast. She was lying on the Forest floor, all covered in mud. Hadn't she just gone through this already?

Wiping her face off with a leaf, the witch stood up and looked to the sky. The sun was setting now, and, if she didn't hurry, she'd be locked out of the school for the rest of the night.

But she couldn't go in like _this_!

Summoning up a cleaning spell, Hermione got rid of the mud that had settled on her. Luckily, she could still see the entry to the forest, and so she began walking at a steady pace back to the school.

That's when thoughts of her previous dream flooded back in...

Now, Hermione was a bright witch and, because of this, she always seemed to want to find a reason to everything. That dream was no different. But what could it possibly be?

Maybe it meant she would see a harpy in the forest? Grunting, Hermione began to try and tie every possible corny saying to the sleeping vision. Only one stood out, though: Things aren't _always_ what they seem.

But did it go for just the beast? Hermione couldn't _really_ want everything a dark creature had! That was just _stupid_! She was pretty much in charge of a bloody school that was _against_ dark magic! _Why the **hell** _would she think like that_, **even in a DREAM!**_

Attempting to calm down, Hermione reminded herself that it was just that...a dream. Maybe that wasn't even _her_ in it. It could have been some fake copy from the other side of the world that was born to look like her, for just this reason!

_Calm..._she told herself,_ stop thinking stupidly, calm down, and open the front gates. Slowly now...that's it..._

Sighing, Hermione followed her own orders, and began to make her way through the halls. She found her stomach was growling an awful lot, but she'd just have to wait until the next morning. She wouldn't want to wake up the house elves. They deserved their rest.

Arriving at the portrait, Hermione said the password and took a deep breath. She wasn't exactly _fully_ calm, yet, and she would truly hate to run into _him_. She could just _imagine_ him holding his wand up to her face and uttering those to words...

_Avada Keda-_

But there was no one there. The _entire_ common room was without life, exept for the fire, of course, which danced gleefully in the burning hot cinders. Normally, this would cheer the young witch up, but it seemed today was just one of those days...

Hermione sighed, and walked up to her room. Maybe she should keep her distance from Riddle for the time being.

Taking one last look at the lifeless common room, the young witch closed her door, and flopped down onto her bed. Studying could wait until tomorrow...

* * *

Phoenix: I know, I know. **EXTREMELY** short, but I'm working on the beginning of the 6th chapter as you read this (unless its already up, of course, then I'd be working on the 7th chapter, but, if that was up...well, you know the deal!). Thanks again to all my reviewers! You guys are what keeps the story moving! 


End file.
